totaldramathrowbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin
Justin is a former Total Drama Island/Action cast member. Although he barely talked in Total Drama Island, Justin was the main antagonist in Total Drama Action for half the season. He claims he didn't talk because he was just saving his voice for "the important stuff". Personality Justin is a big narcissist, thinking that he is better than everyone else and that the world revolves around him just because of his "amazing personality and extremely incredible handsome looks". He is obsessed with comparing himself to others just to make himself feel better, and he will constantly put others down just to boost his ego. If nobody looks at or compliments him for a certain amount of time, he will become desperate for attention. More than he already is, anyway. Noteable Actions Justin was a part of the Zeke Hunt on the right team. His codename was Mr. Big Penis, until everyone threw a fit about it and got his name changed to Dickbutt, much to Justin’s dismay. For the rest of the time, he did literally nothing. But to quote,"All of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me! Go team Justin!"... Izzy bites Justin’s dick off, and Beardo takes Justin to the infirmary. Justin‘s dick has surgery performed and it is reattached. The doctor insults Justin and he threatens to cut off the doctor’s dick. Justin dies trying to run after the doctor, and he asks his penis to avenge him. Justin’s penis (named Just-dick) does so by going through a Sailor Moon style transformation, and Justin comes back alive with a larger, more ginormous dick. The gang goes on a trip to the hospital to pick Harold up and potentially beat him up a bit. Justin brings his dick scissors or “dicssors” so he can cut Harold’s dick off. He plans to use it to cover up the bald spots on his own penis. Harold is against the idea, so Justin decides to chop Dawn’s hair off. She doesn’t like this. It goes back and forth like that. Harold, Dawn, Harold, Dawn, blah blah blah. The gang arrive at the hospital and Justin tries to chop Harold’s dick once and for all. It doesn’t work, and the doctor comes in and insults Justin’s dick size again. Justin is pissed. Finally they leave. Also, just a note but both times in the car Justin suggested “penis music“, whatever that is. This is a prime example of why everyone hates Justin. After Justin’s extremely bad behavior from the last trip, nobody wants Justin to come on the group trip to go get sushi. Justin sneaks in anyway through Trent’s trunk. Once they arrive, Justin is treated like an outcast as Justin is forced to pay for his own meal and sit at a different table. Justin has none of this, so he comes up with an idea that “maybe if he cuts off someone’s dick and serves it as an entree he will get to eat free“. He ponders the idea, and asks the cashier if his idea would work. The cashier says sure, and Justin is off on a dick hunt. He trashes the buffet, and then he asks a random guy if he could cut off his dick. The man is shocked, but before he can answer, Justin stabs him right in the chest. He drags the newly dead body into the bathroom to chop dick in peace, and as he does so, he texts in the group chat that he killed a guy. Alejandro is concerned so he gets involved by trying to help Justin cover up the evidence, but Justin is a fucking idiot and screws it up. Cody comes in and is extremely horrified, and everyone else gets involved. They call the police. Meanwhile, Justin takes the man’s dick with him to the cashier counter and tries to cash in the penis. The cashier slaps him across the face and says that he didn’t know Justin would take it seriously. Haha bitch u thought. Justin is held behind the counter until the cops come. Everyone else escapes the restaurant either pissed, upset, or scared. Some are a combination of 2 or more. What a good deal! Anyway, everyone that has escaped tells the story to everyone else at the resort, and they get Emma involved as a defense attorney. Justin is most definitely taken to jail. A while later, his agent Claude arrives in a flying magical limo to pick Justin up for a modeling shoot. He talks about his and Justin’s sex life, and then asks where the piece of idiot is. Claude is informed that Justin has been arrested, so now Claude is at the resort looking for someone else to model in Justin’s place. He is also there to potentially testify in the court case if needed. But Claude doesn’t know this shit lmaooo hahaha. To be continued.... yeet The Lucio-Justin Situation (this one gets its own heading so its not confusing. basically i put this here for some extra comedy™. i’ll probably make a page for this, but not rn because i’m too lazy. yeet) Lucio arrives at the resort pool using his magic teleporting toaster (aka Toasty) wearing a shitty dollar store Justin costume. Lucio teleports to the hospital to get in on the hot action and arrives just-in time (haha see what i did there hahahah) ''to hear the doctor reveal that Tyler has a dick sprain. When Lucio arrives, the doctor asks if he fucked another toaster, and Lucio is pissed because he’s trying to keep his identity a secret. The doctor makes Lucio take Toasty out of his pants and give it to him. Lucio is then asked by Gwen why he (aka Justin) is out of jail. He says that he’s escaped because “he sucked the guard’s dick” and that the guard said he had a supple cock. The doctor then sticks an air tube up Lucio’s urethra. He didn’t know he had one, so he asks google about it. Lucio screams at Alexa to play the Urethra song, ''then googles “big pictures of urethra gone wrong, uncensored” The doctor says that Tyler has to get a special cream rubbed on his penis, which reminds Lucio of his special cream days. Lucio keeps talking about weird shit, and both Gwen and Trent tell him to shut the fuck up. He does not. After a while, the doctor explains what exactly Tyler needs to do to make his dick sprain better, and Lucio asks for a ride back. Gwen tells him (aka Justin) to go back to jail, so Lucio pulls out his teleporting toaster, implying that he’s going to kill Gwen, but he actually hits the Alexa and everyone magically teleports back to resort. The next day, Lucio messes with people by the pool. He makes fun of Scott and Izzy’s “dirt fetish” and he pronounces both of their names wrong. Everyone by the pool talks about Tyler’s “little problem” and they refuse to let either Cody nor Izzy know the situation. Lucio talks about the penis cream part in Spanish. Lucio joins the group chat under the name “betterjustin” and talks about his penis in Spanish. Cody says he likes it better when Justin speaks tagalog instead of spanish, because at least he can’t understand it in tagalog. Notble Quotes * Justin pulls out his balls. "Anyone want to see me juggle?" * "I hope Sadie takes my balls with her to Hell." * "Hey everyone my penis is so big it hurts." Walks away. * "I miss the way... Sadie said Hello. By sucking my balls." * "Please lick my balls, Sadie. It's important." * ”You said you liked it yellow.” * Looks up at Beardo. “J-Jesus? Is that you? I didn’t know you were blackkkk.” * “MY AGENT WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH ME AGAIN IF I DON’T HAVE A PENIS.” * ”I want a penis. Doctor.... Where is penis?” * ”I miss the way... Izzy said hello. By biting me in the penis.” * Justin puts on sterilized gloves and grabs a pair of scissors. “Snip, snip motherfucker.” * “Who wants to hear about the time my dick got stuck under a bus?” * “Poll: Do you like my penis? Yes or no?” * ”Nothing like a good penis stretch from the chair in the morning.” * “Can we play some penis music?” + other variants * “Hi Harold. How’s your penis? :))” * “Harold, by the time you get out of this car your penis will be in my hand. No homo.” * “Excuse me sir, but can I chop off your penis in exchange for a free meal?“ Justin pulls out the knife. * “Nothing to see here, just chopping a dick off.” He goes back into the bathroom stall. * “THE WHOLE REASON I KILLED THE GUY WAS FOR HIS DICK, AND NOW I DON’T EVEN GET IT?” Background Justin‘s parents come from Hawaii and the Philippines, and he is trilingual thanks to his parents’ teachings. The languages he speak are English, Hawaiian, and Tagalog. Justin’s parents are very rich thanks to their extremely handsome son Justin and his equally as handsome modelling paycheck. Before that, his family was just boring middle class. Justin has two brothers, one younger and one older, which makes him the middle child. The eldest is a lawyer and the youngest is a regular fast-food worker. Using his ridiculously ginormous paycheck, Justin bribes his way to the spot of favorite child. Trivia (Justin) * Justin likes to play with balls. Juggling balls, that is. * The only person he’s let touch his balls was Sadie. He also offered his balls to Jo, but she refused. Later, Sadie licks his balls which makes Justin slightly uncomfortable, but he enjoys it nonetheless. * Justin keeps a unicycle in his hair. * Justin is obsessed with his penis size. * Justin wishes that Sadie can one day lick his balls from Hell. * Once Justin finds out that Zeke was the person in the Sadie costume, he grows upset about Zeke licking his balls instead of Sadie. After all, he’s “not gay”. * He gets so desperate that he asks the actual confused Sadie to lick his balls. She refuses of course. * Justin is Filipino-Hawaiian, and he can speak Tagalog, English, and Hawaiian. * Justin has stated that he is in some sort of relationship with his modelling agent, saying that “His agent loves him and that’s all that matters.” * Justin is Justinsexual. All the others are just-in the side. * Justin’s full name is Justin J. Justin. The J stands for Jonathan. * Justin won first place during the gang’s game of Uno. * He also played Cards Against Humanity, but he left because they all “sucked” compared to him, but in reality, Justin just sucks at it. * Justin has wrote an autobiography called “Grab Life by the Balls”. The whole thing is written and illustrated by him, and he deems it as a Bestseller. * Justin also wrote a song for a Ball-Mart commercial, and he was featured in it. The song is called “My Balls.” * Justin has many sponsors. A list of them includes Ball-Mart, The Beefcake Factory, and the Hoe Store. Formerly known as the Whore Store, but the owners thought the name was too confusing as it was being confused as a strip club. The new name is not much better. * It is revealed that Izzy and Justin broke up because of Justin’s piss fetish. Justin peed too hard on Izzy, and they broke up. * At the prom, Justin got drunk and accidentally tied his dick to a chair, and he sung a parody of the song ”''Stuck to a Pole”'' called “Stuck to a Chair”. '' * Just-dick got runner-up as prom king, and made a speech in a Sailor Moon voice. * Justin sung a reprise of his ”Stuck to a Chair“ song onstage with his dick as the backup singer. They both got kicked out, dick still stuck to the chair. * It’s revealed by Dawn’s aura reading that Justin is a true bottom. Justin is obviously against the idea because he is a huge egomaniac. * Justin is allergic to sushi. He literally killed a guy and his dick for free sushi that he cannot '''fucking' eat. * Justin is a fucking idiot if you haven’t picked up on that already. Oh my fucking god. Trivia (Lucio): * Lucio was sent by the “gods” (aka Casey and Rachel) to take over the role as Justin while the real Justin is imprisoned * Lucio had to have his urethra pumped 5 times (including the one described) * Lucio learns that the urethra is the piss tube when his googling is so rudely interrupted by the assoholic doctor. * Lucio has a PHD (aka Phat Hot Dicksickle) * Lucio is a bottom, but he tops his toaster. * Lucio has needed to use “special cream” before. * Lucio doesn’t know what a switch is. * Lucio has a lot of willpower when it comes to sex because he has it so often. His partner always tells him to stop, but Lucio doesn’t have any of it. * Lucio obviously has never watched Total Drama before, because he doesn’t know the names of the contestants. He has to read off his sweaty hand in a very hot and dark (both inside and out if you catch my drift hahahah) Justin costume to get the names of them, and even then he reads the names wrong because of his fucking sweaty hand. * Lucio thinks Spanish and Tagalog are similar. While he is kind of right, he is also very, very wrong. Hahahah. * A few people catch on that Lucio isn’t the real Justin, including the doctor, Dawn, Katie, and Bridgette. Category:TDT Characters Category:Multilingual Characters Category:People with a Kill Count